Battery
by Scribe's Faction
Summary: Everyone congregates, and then there was good and bad; a positive and a negative; a turn on and a turn off; and universally there was him and her. All in account of a discovery known of its utility to produce charges in every possible way – love.
1. Plus Minus

**Title: Plus, Minus  
><strong>**Authoress:** shad0wcast  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Caught in a storm and under the stress of the fact that he was alone with her, how would Ryoutaro Tsuchiura survive this moment with the witty and sly journalist, Nami Amou?  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor/ Romance/ Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ryoutaro Tsuchiura/ Nami Amou

* * *

><p>And so, he did brave himself. He mustered all of his courage and stepped into the room, hoping that his goal will be accomplished. How he wondered how this day would turn out, was something that has kept him awake in his supposed sleeping hours and dreaming in his waking ones. The magnitude was something he could not fathom, nor resist at all. He was a slave, a captive, a prisoner.<p>

But all his expectations turned differently, for nothingness instead engulfed him. The room was empty, save for the heater humming lowly. Documents of sorts were arranged in a neat mess on tables. The light flickered in a steady rhythm and the howling winds outside continued to increase its power.

The day he had hoped to be perfect was ruined from the start.

A storm approached in the morning, covering the pristine blue sky with a damp grayness that lulled most toas deeper sleep. Despite the fact that it was summer, that morning felt like the early days of winter. Cool crisp wind danced about and teased everyone.

At the middle of the day, the storm was getting stronger. The weather bureau said that the storm would pass by midnight. So they would have to endure a day fighting off the urge to get lazy and be distracted by the enticing call of the rain. What a turn of event this is.

"Oh, hello."

He spun when that one voice rang from behind him. He smelled her summer inspired perfume, tingling his nostrills and sending a quick jolt of electricity through his body and alerting his senses. "Hey," he greeted back, hoping that he didnt look so stupid. A look crossed on her face and she walked past him to the messiest table on the room. "What can the Journalism Department do for you?" she asked as she filed some papers on to stacks. "Uh, I was just looking around. You know, giving myself a tour." he repled quickly. And instantly, he cursed himself for such a lame comment. He prepared himself for a glance or a sly reply but he was surprised to see her giggle a bit and resumed to fix more of the mess on her table.

"I could help you there," he offered, taking a half step towards her. The light flickered again.

"So, what do you want, Tsuchiura?" she asked softly, her eyes scanning through the words on the pad paper she now held. She drew circles and notes and flipped on the next. His heart stopped for a moment when she asked him in such a different manner. He was about to answer when another figure brushed inside the room, distrubing the moment. "Sorry, Amou-san. I really need to go. I'll catch up tomorrow." a girl said and took her bag from a nearby table and fled immediately. "Alright, take care." Amou still replied even if the girl was out of earshot.

"Uh..."

"Can you get that box on the cabinet?"

"Eh?"

"The box."

He blinked at her and looked at the west side of the room and saw the object. "I thought you wanted to help me? Can you give me that box, please?" she commanded softly, her attention not fading from her stack of papers. Her hands methodologically and expertly seperated the files int their respective pile.

The light dimmed for a while.

"Here," he handed her the object. "Thanks." she said and took the box. Their fingers brushed ever so slightly and yet it left such an intensity on him. The touch of her smooth fingers upon his rough ones was a sensation he couldnt resist treasuring. "You shouldnt be here, you know. Everyone's leaving the school. Classes has been suspended." he told her, his breathing getting a little raspy when he came into her radius. She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkled for a moment. "I should be asking the same to you, mister." she turned to face him, and crossed her arms. Her head tilted and the outline of her neck and jaw caught him off guard. "Hmm?" she leaned closer, her eyes in their scrutinizing mode. He must have blushed or made an expression that just placed him into an unescapable converstaion with her.

The light dimmed.

The light went out.

The heater breathed out.

Heartbeats ringing loudly in his ears, he blinked against the darkness, breathing as slowly as he could. A soft sigh escaped her and he felt her walk past him. "W-Where are you going?" he asked as he turned slowly, trying to follow her shadow against the darkness. "There's a flashlight somewhere here. Dont move." she said. The dark sky outside only intensified the darkness inside.

A low rumble came from the sky. Thunder. Soon, there will be light. Lightning.

"Found it." she announced.

A sharp cackle clapped against the sky as a sudden flash crossed the sky. But what gathered most of his attention was the clang of the flashlight as it hit the floor, wrecking it open upon impact...

...and her short frightened scream.

"Amou!" he said and tried to make his way across her. He waved through the air as he tried to control his panic. Then, a hand grabbed on to his shirt and pulled him closer. He registered her summer scent.

He felt her slightly trembling frame. So she was, after all, afraid of the element.

"Amou," he said, wrapping his arms around her body. "Sorry," she muttered as she tried to calm herself. "I was just a little bit surprised." she whispered, her airy breath pushing through his shirt and caressing his skin. Another cackle appeared and she pressed herself closer, burying her face on his chest. "It's okay. It's just lightning. You dont have to be scared." he tried to consoler her. "Trauma. From childhood." she gasped as she looked up to him.

His eyes met hers. For a split second, he felt Time stop. He felt nothing else except her body pressed against his. Her essence caressing him, the image of her being embedded on his mind forever. Then, she backed away. "Thanks. I'm okay now." she said and went to turn the switch of the lights off. "No problem," he replied anyway.

"Aren't you going home yet?" he asked when he saw her sit on the chair and tried to continue what she was doing earlier. "Just a little bit more. I'm almost done with these." she replied. "Geez, you cant work efficiently considering the situation." he said.

A soft chuckle escaped from her. "Oh, you underestimate me, Tsuchiura." she said. "Under...estimate? No, I'm just...well, I'm worried about you." he replied. "Worried, huh..." she repeated.

"Let's go home. You could continue that tomorrow." he pressed on. He held her arms immobile and leaned. "Let's go home." he repeated. She blinked back at him and a chuckle rose again. "What's up with you, Tsuchiura? I've...never seen or heard you be like this." she said, her eyes squinting at him.

Is this it? He felt his heart pound faster. Is this the moment to tell her?

Should he go for it? Should he not? Should he take the risk? Should he not?

"Amou,"

"Y-Yeah?"

He gulped and took a breath. But then again, just as he was about to speak, the rain outside became stronger, making the sky seem to be in a fury. He looked out and he...couldnt see much. "Blasted rain," he muttered.

"So, who's going home?" she asked in a snickering tone. He sighed in defeat and leaned his back on the wall. "Looks like we're stuck here for some time, huh?" he said with an airy laugh.

"Ryou,"

His head shot up and his eyes immediately fixed on her. Amidst the dimness around them, surprise was clearly painted on his face. Did he hear her right?

"W-What...did you just..."

A soft smile crept on her face. "Ryou," she repeated and stood. She walked to him and gathered a deep breath. "I've..." she stopped to look up at him. He felt his heart did a rally of beats. "Amou...?"

She leaned closer and her fingers trailed to find his hands. Her soft ones enveloped his. His breathing became obviously raspy and, if there were only enough light source, his face was a bright burning pink.

On tiptoe, she reached up until she was at proper height to whisper in his ear. "Can I?" she started.

His eyes went wide and he almost fainted with the question. Can I what? "Nee, Ryou...can I?" she repeated, her warm breath on his ears. He closed his eyes as he tried to remain calm.

"W-What are you talking about, Amou?" his voice was shaking a bit. A low giggle emerged from her and her hands slipped down to touch his pockets. "H-Hey!" he stepped back, only to have him cornered on the wall.

"My phone's battery ran out. Can I borrow yours for a moment? I'll just send a message to my mom." she asked, this time, on her normal witty way. She giggled as she backed away to stare at his awestruck expression. "What? Did you think that I was going to do something to you?" she said, trying to control a massive laughter attack. After blinking for a few moments, and comprehending the situation, he grumpily handed her his phone. "Ooh, lenient aren't we?" she said and strutted out.

"A-Amou! W-Wait! Don't turn it on yet!" he said when realization slapped his senses. He ran out of the room only to find a still as statue Amou. Her hands were on her side, the phone on her left hand. Did she...?

She looked back at him, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted. His heart beat went wilder than the storm outside. Why in the world did this have to happen?

He gulped as he tried to take a step. "Did you..."

She looked down and bit her lip. Her hands were slightly trembling. Dear heavens...

"It's not that...I wanted to keep it...well...I failed to realize it at first." he tried to explain. "I know that you might be surprised about it and I'm really sorry for not telling it to you earlier." he added. He felt his knees buckling. He was somehow confused as to why he was being so shy and vulnerable now, when he had even confessed to Hino before. He didn't feel...such weakness at spirit and mind when he confessed to her.

So, why was this happening to him?

"Actually..."

"No, wait. Let me finish what I want to say, Amou." he said. He didnt want to sound so rude but he was afraid that if she cut him off, he might lose what pride was left of him. He swore he looked so stupid now.

And it was in front of her.

Of all people.

Not because she was the nosiest and most annoying journalist he has ever known.

But because...

He wanted her to see him always at his best. He wanted to impress her. He wanted her to notice him too. He wanted to be her world.

"Amou," he walked to her. His frame towered over her, and his shadow slanting over hers, making them one.

"I...I didnt know when or how. It just happened. I hope...you consider that." he said. "I've been planning on telling you this earlier but I jsut cant seem to find the courage to do it. I know it's such a cowardly thing but..."

"Huh? What are you saying?" she cut him off. She handed him back the phone and lightly punched him on his shoulder. "I'm not sure what you're blabbering about. Your phone's battery has run out too." she said and walked back in. His jaws dropped and he looked back to the doorway and then to the phone in his hands.

So...she didnt see it? She didnt see his wallpaper, right? Oh dear Heavens, what would he do if she did learn that his wallpaper was an image of her, hair laid down with the wind softly blowing. A swirl of cherry blossoms wrapped around her, and if it was a streak of Luck or Fate, he was glad with the effect.

He mentally cursed himself and punched himself for being such a dork. He felt his face burn with so much embarrassment. He had almost confessed to her! "Geez, Ryoutaro. What the hell was that?" he told himself as he ruffled his own hair.

"Nee, Tsuchiura," Nami's head popped from the doorway. He looked back slowly and raised his brow.

"I was wondering..." her voice trailed off. "Hmm?"

"...How did you get that shot of me?"


	2. Fully Charged

**Title: Fully Charged  
><strong>**Authoress**: MissFika  
><strong>Summary<strong>: She concludes her life as a battery, but a never fully charged one. After some time, she wonders if it will stay that way.  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort/ Drama/ Family  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Akihiko Kira/ Nakamura Mizuiro Chiaki

* * *

><p>A battery.<p>

Yes, that's what she concludes her life as. A battery that can be recharged, a battery that can be low, or full. Just like people in real life. Low when they're down, in their worst moments, and full when they've achieved happiness, when they felt like they own the world already.

But her "battery" is not a fully charged one. Even though years had passed until she's already an adult, the "battery" is still in the same state, low, moderate or nearly full. Often she wondered what was wrong. Was it the "battery"? Or was it the "charger"?

But now, she wondered, will the battery stay in the same state permanently?

**~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

_"Nakamura-san, please give us your comment in winning "Best Video of The Year" for the third running?"_

_"Nakamura-san! Did you expect to actually win tonight?"_

_The pink haired woman smiled gently at the paparazzi surrounding her. Bloody red eyes scanned through the crowd of anticipating reporters and journalists._

_"It is an honour to win this award once again, as I had stated in my speech earlier. Indeed, I did not expect myself to bring back this award tonight, especially with the new talented artists -"_

Mizuiro turned off the television, throwing the remote on the opposite couch. Leaning against the fluffy cushions, she sighed. Last night, she'd won the Best Video of The Year in the MTV Video Music Awards Japan for the third time.

This morning when she read the papers and watched the news, it was full of news about her winning the prestigious awards, and how people kept saying it was expected of her to win.

Of course, she should be happy right? But no, she can't be happy, because of a battery.

Yup, a battery. In her mind, she can see the battery floating right in front of her, as if mocking her by screaming 80% full in her face.

It was always like that, no matter how hard she tried, no matter how happy she is, she could always see that the battery of her life would never be 100% full. It would always stay near to a 100%, but never actually reach it, despite the close distance.

Closing her eyes, she remembered the highlights throughout her life.

**~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

"Koishii!" Miwako, her cousin darted through the hallways of the Nakamura mansion, passing through the smiling maids and butlers. Mizuiro continued walking ahead, ignoring the shouts of her name.

"Oi, I called your name and you just ignored me? How cruel!" Miwako frowned and pouted when she managed to catch up with her cousin. Sighing, Mizuiro muttered an apology before grasping Miwako's hand and dragged her towards her father's study room.

"I wonder what my father has in store for us, Miwa," the 5 year old said calmly. "It is rare for him to ask us to come to his study at this time of the day."

The light green haired girl shrugged.

"Dunno, but my sixth sense tells me something fishy is going on here, and it's not tonight's dinner."

Mizuiro laughed, knocking her cousin on the head before both entered her father's office. Both were surprised to see Hayate and Rosaria, Mizuiro's parents, as well as Miwako's parents, Takagi and Shuurei.

"Now this is a surprise. What's going on, mother, father?I thought Aunt Shuurei and Uncle Takagi will be in Japan for a few more months before coming back?" Mizuiro asked, whle Miwako only launched herself towards her mother and father, muttering a strings of "I missed you"s.

The four adults smiled, confusing the two 5 year olds even more.

"We decided to have a conversation, and finally come to an agreement. Both of you were asking to learn another instrument besides singing and piano right? Well, your wishes are granted."

Both kids were so shocked that they barely registered the information in their heads until each of them had an instrument's case in their hands. Opening it slowly, their eyes shone in happiness when they saw its contents.

A golden hued violin for Mizuiro, and a silver flute for Miwako.

"Thank you, mother, father!"

**_Battery: 97 % full_**

**~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

"Sheesh, don't be nervous, Miwa. We're going to be fine."

Miwako glared at her cousin's calm tone. She wondered how in the world Mizuiro could be so calm and cool in every competition that they would join. It just seems so inhuman to always be so calm (and emotionless, she added mentally) in all situations.

"Easy for you to say! I can't stop the butterflies in my stomach here no matter what you say!"

Mizuiro shot a glance at her now freaking out cousin before setting the music sheet for "Last Song". Throwing her arm around her cousin, she rested Miwako's head on her shoulder, stroking it in an attempt to calm Miwako down.

"Calm down. We already did our best in performing anyway. And you played beautifully at the stage. We can win this, for sure. And I need to beat that egoistic dude earlier."

"His name is Kira Akihiko, Koi," Miwako reminded her, finally calming down. "I can't believe you took his challenge seriously. I agree that he might be one egoistic guy, but I can't deny his talents. He was awesome with the violin!"

"And so are we, in our own instruments," Mizuiro exclaimed casually. "But indeed, he's skilled in violin, and the same should be said towards Kanazawa-san. His vocals are good," Miwako nodded in agreement.

"Ah, Mizuiro-san, Miwako-san, relaxing after performing? I must congratulate you for your awesome performance."

The sudden voice of Kanazawa shocked the two girls. Looking beside them, they smiled at the grinning boy. Saying their congratulations to him as well, they chatted with each other for a while, until a dark haired boy appeared.

"Yo, Aki!" Kanazawa said to Akihiko, who came closer towards the three of them. Soon, a continues death glare contest was held between Mizuiro and Akihiko while Kanazawa and Miwako sweatdropped.

"We'll see who wins the challenge then, Nakamura-san. I hope you brought your own boxes of tissues," Akihiko smirked.

"And I hope you won't run straight to your mother after I won," Mizuiro snapped back, and the death glare contest continues.

Miwako and Kanazawa facepalm-ed at the two.

In the end, both her and Miwako won the music contest. Akihiko won 2nd place, his face clearly showing his disappointment, while Kanazawa seemed content in being 3rd place, smiling as he received his trophy.

Mizuiro remembered the proud feeling when she turned her head towards Akihiko while smirking.

_'I win.'_

**_Battery: 89 % full_**

**~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

"Ne, Koi . . is that who I think it is?" Miwako tugged on the sleeve of Mizuiro's uniform. Her pointer finger pointing towards the entrance of Seiso Academy's hallways.

"Who?" Mizuiro asked, blood red eyes scanning the large crowd in front of the entrance. The hallways was full of the new freshman who was going to attend the Academy this year, including Miwako and Mizuiro.

"Seriously Miwa. I can't see anything except a large crowd of humans at the entrance."

Pink eyes glared at her, and dainty hands grabbed her face, heading it towards the direction of whoever Miwako was referring to.

"There! Can you see it?" Miwako asked while mumbling about Mizuiro needing a pair of spectacles, which caused her to be knocked on the head.

Mizuiro doesn't need to search hard, because the one Miwako was referring to already noticed both of them, and was walking towards their direction. It was the grinning Kanazawa and..

Her sworn to death rival slash enemy, Kira Akihiko.

"A war is coming up soon, isn't it?" Kanazawa whispered to Miwako. Akihiko and Mizuiro are already glaring at each other.

"Yup, World War III is coming up soon," Miwako nodded in agreement with a sigh.

"I won't ask such stupid questions like "What are you doing here?" since it is obvious already," Mizuiro said coldly. "But just one question, why the hell did you pick this school?'

Akihiko stared at her with cold eyes. "Because I want to and it's none of your business. But if you really want to know that badly, it's because I'm the relative of the owner of this school and I'll be handling it in the future. The owner thought it would be best for me to know the school first, so I'm studying here."

Silence for a while except the sound of Kanazawa's chuckle at Mizuiro's shocked face and Miwako's gaping one.

"Oh well.." Miwako tried to break the ice "Umm.. what class are you in, Kanazawa-san, Kira-san?"

"1-A," both males replied.

Mizuiro facepalm-ed.

"Great, my life is now officially going to kill me."

**_Battery: 50% full_**

**~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

"Ask Akihiko to the prom then."

Mizuiro stared at the violet haired boy, who was grinning back at her. Sitting down at her seat back, she placed her books on the left side of her desk before leaning forward, using her elbows as leverage towards him.

"Pardon me?"

Kanazawa leaned back against his chair, away from the pink haired girl. Knowing her from when they were 10 until they're 17, he knows well not to underestimate her wrath. Who knows he might find himself dead, strangled by her if he wasn't careful.

"Ask Akihiko to the prom. I know you still don't have one anyways and so do Aki. Why don't both of you go to the prom together then?"

Mizuiro spared him no glance at all at his suggestion. Instead she stood up from her seat and grabbed her books.

"Are you trying to crack a joke, seriously Hiro?"

Kanazawa shook his head. "Nope. I think it's a good suggestion anyways, seeing that you like Akihiko."

Mizuiro dropped her books spontaneously on Kanazawa's head, making the slight shout of pain from Kanazawa to echo in the class. Sure she likes Akihiko now, even though they still argued like children, but he didn't need to rub it in her face!

"Like I would ever ask him," she muttered.

Kanazawa rubbed his sore head. "If you won't ask him, then he'll ask you, trust me."

Another knock on the head, the same man wincing in pain.

"Whatever," Mizuiro emotionlessly replied. "I'm going with Miwa anyways."

Kanazawa stared up at her. "Sorry, I don't think you can. I'm going with her to the prom."

It was a mistake Kanazawa realized far too late. Mizuiro's murderous eyes turned eerily towards him, before she launched herself on him. Dainty hands wrapped around Kanazawa's throat, effectively trying to strangle him till his soul says bye-bye to his body.

"You asked her to prom without asking for MY permission? That's it, Hiro. I will kill you!"

The other students in their class sweatdropped at the scene. None would even dare to come near and help Kanazawa even though any visible traces of colour was already drained from his face. Mizuiro only stopped strangling Kanazawa when another classmate of theirs informed her that someone wanted to talk to her.

Leaving the already weak and probably half dead Kanazawa, she gracefully walked towards the door like nothing happened. Her classmates had already crowded around Kanazawa, some prodding him with a stick as a test to see if he's alive or not.

Mizuiro stepped out of the class, only to be greeted with a cough from Akihiko, who was leaning beside the classroom's door. The two stared at each other, not a word was spoken and Mizuiro realised this might be another argument. So, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, an action showing she's no mood for arguments.

"Be my prom date," Akihiko stated to her.

Shocked, but she masked it. "Why?"

"Because I love you," was his simple answer.

For the first time, her jaw dropped in front of him.

**_Battery: 79% full_**

**~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

"Congratulations, Mizu," Akihiko spoke to her through the phone. She had just won an international singing competition at a young age of 23 at that time in England. Miles away parted from him, she missed him so, but a phone call from him was enough for her to sleep peacefully that night.

"Thank you, Aki," She spoke back, a smile playing on her lips. "How are things there anyway?"

"Lots of assignments, lots of people making obvious mistakes when they're playing their own instruments and like always, tons of ridiculous attempts in confessing and childish love letters."

Mizuiro laughed at the obvious annoyed tone in his voice. He always told her his assignments is like a flowing river, it'll continuously come without ever stopping, but she knows he'll handle them perfectly. He'd always been strict about music, and although the love letters and confessions made her jealous, he won't cheat on her.

Yes, he won't. Positive.

"You're always like that Aki," She chuckled at him "How are Hiro and Miwa?"

"Hiroto's trying to get away from his fans." She could almost see him smirking in amusement at the other line. "None helped him, because most population of the university agreed he should grab himself a girl already. And your dearest cousin was having fun taking pictures and videos of him as he attempts on escaping from his fangirls."

"I should buy that from Miwa and sell them at your university," Mizuiro joked, Akihiko laughed out loud.

"You're most definitely welcome to do that. I'll help restrain Hiroto from stopping you."

Both of them laughed.

"I love you Aki," The words escaped her mouth suddenly, surprising her as well.

Silence from the other line.

"I love you as well, Mizu," A soft,loving whisper could be heard a few moments later.

She smiled in happiness.

**_Battery: 90% full_**

**~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

"What?"

24 year old Mizuiro stared at Akihiko, shock visible in her face. Akihiko's crimson eyes met her blood red eyes which was swirling with lots of emotions, but overlapped with confusion and pain.

"I am breaking up with you," he spoke calmly, casually, as if he was saying a normal sentence.

Her heart was stabbed by an imaginary dagger.

"Why?" It was the only thing that she could say to him.

"Because I can't continue our relationship," he answered her. She shook her head when she heard this.

"I can't accept that reason, Aki," she muttered. "Please, tell me, why?"

She needed to know his reason. Everything was going so great, why did they had to part now? She thought the times when he seemed distant to her was because he was tired, but she never expected this. She begged him with her eyes. She needed to know his reason.

He hesitated a little, but after seeing the look in her eyes, he sighed.

"I don't love you anymore."

The dagger was now slashing her heart to pieces. She didn't acknowledge that he had already left her alone on the park bench, she didn't even notice how much time had passed until she found herself wrapped in Miwako's embrace, the voice of the worried Kanazawa and the rustle of the autumn leaves blown by the midnight breeze.

Chiaki, very good in autumn, that's what her first name means. But right now, as she cried in a confused Miwako's arms, she didn't feel very good at all.

She felt like crying and crying to her ripped heart's content.

**_Battery: 40% full_**

**~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

Tears was now silently trailing down her very pale cheeks. Her lips were quivering, there's no smile, no emotion on her face, but the aura of sadness was visible. The sun was shining brightly,but it doesn't suit the day.

The day of Miwako's funeral.

Mizuiro stared silently at the tombstone in front of her. Her heart ached and more tears came from her eyes as she re-read the words carved on the white marble stone.

"R.I.P Nakamura Aoi Miwako. Died of Leukimia at the young age of 24."

Hiroto and Len Tsukimori, another cousin of hers placed their hands on Mizuiro's shoulder before lightly squeezing it. She gave both a small smile, grateful at their attempt on comforting her, even though it made no effect at all. Her heart was still aching over her sudden break up a month ago, and now, her most precious person had left her.

Miwako's death was unexpected, as the doctors confirmed that she is stable and had hopes of being healthy again, but fate decided against it.

She recalled back the last moment she had with Miwako at the hospital. She remembered the gentle smile as Miwako requested her to sing one song, in which she did. The moments after she finished that song was filled with moments where Miwako's breath suddenly grew unsteady, and her hands grasping Mizuiro's face, saying "I love you, Koi. Be happy," one last time before she collapsed on the bed, a smile on her face.

Mizuiro remembered herself grabbing Miwako's hand, ignoring the fading warmth before crying. It was a useless attempt, Miwako had already left her.

Now, she kneeled before the stone, the blue Wasurenagusa, Miwako's favourite flower she placed on the fresh soil that buried Miwako. Moments with her dearest cousin has now become memories that she would cherish.

She sang to Miwako one last time, renewed tears wetting her face as the wind gently blows her black dress.

"Sayonara, tai setsuna hito."

_Goodbye, my precious person._

**_Battery: 5% full_**

**~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

"Just one more push, Nakamura-san. One more push and it's over."

Mizuiro was sweating on the hospital bed, her hands gripping the nurses' hand tightly, as if trying to break them. The pain was too much for the 25 year old woman to endure. She was exhausted of trying to give push for the past hours.

"Just one more push, Nakamura-san. In the count of one, two, three.."

But for the sake of her dear babies, she would try just a few more times.

"Push!"

She'd passed out after that, and woke up at the sounds of a baby ,no, perhaps two babies crying. When she opened her eyes, her parents, Hiroto and Len was smiling at her. Both her parents gave her something wrapped in blanket, one pink, and one blue.

"Congratulations, Mizu have twins, boy and girl."

Mizuiro smiled at the two babies, the girl, who looked just like her, and the boy, who will definitely be as handsome as his father when he grew up.

At the thought of their father, Mizuiro felt a pang of sadness. But then, she discarded it as she looked again at her two darlings.

She'll raise them without Akihiko, she'll give them equal love, and she'll be both their mother and father.

**_Battery: 99% full_**

**~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

"Mama?"

Her eyes snapped open from her daydreams at the presence of two voices. Pink haired girl and dark haired boy, both about 8 years old were gazing at her worriedly. Mizuiro smiled widely, opened her arms wide and the children crashed themselves into her embrace.

"I didn't hear you both coming," she said gently. "How was your day with Fika-nee, Mizuhiko, Michiko?"

Both kids grinned.

"It was great, mama! But Fika-nee didn't spend any time at all with us though," Michiko giggled lightly. Mizuiro raised her eyebrow and turned her attention towards her son.

"Mr. Boss decided to give Fika-nee more work. She was super pissed bout it," Mizuhiko smirked. "He gave her more work and went out with me and Michi. It was superb mama! We went to the amusement park, rode all of the rides there!"

"And then, we went to the new music store in town, you should've seen the music sheets they have there!" Michiko interrupted.

"Oh, and we also strolled along the beach!" Mizuhiko continued again.

Mizuiro just smiled as the two children began listing out the things they did, and sometimes bickered if one said the wrong thing as well. It's been like that for months, ever since Mizuiro had to send her two children to Fika, a friend of hers to babysit them. But since Fika also had to work, most of their time were spent in Fika's workplace.

But the only thing she knew about "Mr. Boss" was the fact that he's a man and he's Fika's boss. The said man was also the one that brought her children to various places, treating them meals in fancy restaurants and spending a lot of time with them. She mentally smacked herself for forgetting to ask Fika of her boss's name. She should at least know his name for he'd spend so much on her children.

The sad composition of "Hear Our Prayer" echoed throughout the room. Mizuhiko quickly grabbed her phone. Patting her son, she read the SMS sent to her. It was from Kahoko Tsukimori, wife of Len and also a fellow musician.

_"Gomen, Mizu-nee, but I'm afraid I can't have Michi and Hiko here tomorrow. Both me and Len had to go fetch the kids from their camp. Something happened and they ended the camp early. Gomen ne."_

She didn't say anything for a while. She's not mad at Kahoko, but she was thinking who she could leave her kids for a while, maybe two to three hours. Hiroto is not an option, she knows he's busy with his job as a teacher and won't have time for this. Her parents were out of the question as well.

Until she had a good idea in her mind. Smirking she scrolled her contacts until she found the name she searched for and dainty hands began pressing the keypads. A few moments later, another SMS came and she smiled in satisfaction when she finished reading it.

"Kids," she turned towards her children. "Change of plans, you're going to Fika-nee's instead."

Maybe it's time for her to go and meet Mr. Boss, she mused as she watched how excited her little family is in meeting Fika and Mr. Boss.

She is now nearly 33 years old. Those times are now memories for her. And her moments with Akihiko will never repeat itself.

Oh, how she wished Akihiko was here.

**_Battery: 83% full_**

**~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

"The kids are with my boss. I'm too busy to have lunch with them today, so he decided to take them to lunch instead," said the young dark hazel eyed woman to Mizuiro.

"Your boss is so kind, Fika. I should really thank him for all the time and money he spent on Mizuhiko and Michiko. He's even taking care of them while you're busy."

Fika rolled her eyes. "Yeah, more like he purposely gave me more work so that he could spend more time with the twins. I swear he's taken my job as their babysitter. Hey, I don't think I mind as long as he does it for free."

Mizuiro smacked Fika on the head when she saw the younger woman smirked.

"Hey, Mizu," Fika smiled the not so innocent smile. "I really think my boss likes the twins. This is the first time I've seen him this relaxed and protective over someone. Plus, the first time he took a first glance at them, he froze in shock,before smiling radiantly until I didn't know whether to label him an angel or a madman."

Mizuiro laughed at Fika.

"Plus,he's single~~," Fika said playfully, chuckling when she dodged a pencil thrown at her.

"Don't joke like that, Fika," Mizuiro frowned. Fika grinned. At that moment, kids' voices could be heard laughing happily and a man's husky voice was speaking gently to them.

"Oh, they're back," Fika exclaimed casually. The door opened and the twins dashed through it, jumping happily when they saw their mother beside Fika. Mizuiro smiled before kneeling and embracing the two. She patted their heads, listening to their excited murmurs.

Slight shuffling of feet and the voice of Fika talking to a man could be heard. Mizuiro was too absorbed in listening to the twins that she didn't hear or notice a thing.

"Mizu, meet my boss. He's the one that spends time with your children."

Mizuiro lifted her head, a smile on her face as she prepared to thank Fika's boss but her voice froze in her throat as she stared at the figure in front of her, shocked.

Fika, not noticing anything, just continued.

"His name is Akihiko Kira."

**_Battery: 70% full_**

**~M~I~S~S~F~I~K~A~**

The rest of that day was filled with a terrified and shocked gasp of a woman, the shocked yet smiling man, two confused yet gaping kids, and a younger woman screaming "WHAT?HE'S THEIR FATHER?" at the top of her lungs.

Mizuiro sighed, it was perhaps the worse day or the best day of her life. Finally, for about 8 to 9 years, she finally met Akihiko again. That one part of her that still loves him was happy, and the other part was.. afraid.

She walked aimlessly around the park where she usually spends her time with either alone or with company. The fear when she met Akihiko was overpowering her mind. What if he's mad at her? Will he hate the adorable twins when he found out they're his? Or will he take them away from her?

Her gaze turned towards a bench, just under a big tree, autumn leaves scattered around it. It was the bench that she usually avoid, the bench where Akihiko broke up with her. But somehow, she felt the urge to sit on it now. And so she did.

She kept on thinking about what happened yesterday until she didn't realise someone already took a seat next to her. She broke out of her thoughts when a sudden breeze blew by, making her shiver. She silently cursed herself for forgetting her coat, until she felt hands touching her shoulder, giving her a black coat to warm herself. Turning to see who it was, she was startled.

Akihiko smirked at her expression. "You're welcome."

She didn't say anything but turned away. Silence took place between them, and she was getting more and more anxious as time passed by. Seeing that nothing will happen, she finally got up, preparing to leave, well, that is if the hand that is gripping hers will let her.

"Sit," Akihiko commanded sternly. Like she was hypnotized, she sank down on her seat again.

"Shut up," he spoke again with an amused smile and she snapped her mouth shut. "I expect that I should be telling you this first. I'm not mad at you, and for goodness sake, I won't hate Hiko and Michi or try to take them away from you. How in the world did you think of that? I know I have twins with you before I met you yesterday and that never crossed my mind."

And just how the hell did he know what she's thinking and about the twins?

"It's called common sense, usually people would think like that in these situations. And Hiroto told me about the twins quite a month ago. He came straight to me one day, vowing he couldn't sit back and do nothing and said it directly to my face about the twins. I was shocked though, who wouldn't if you found out you're having 8 year old twins so suddenly?"He smiled at her. But that smile soon vanished.

"I regretted my stupid decision," he whispered, lacing his fingers together, looking down at the leaves covered ground. "I really shouldn't have left you. I was just so afraid actually. Don't ask, I'm explaining now. At that time, I can't play my violin when you're not here. I don't know why, but it feels like it's not right. Every note that I played, though it's perfectly played, it sounds wrong in my ears. I was afraid of the power you have over me. And… I broke up with you.

"But, I still can't play my violin after that, and in the end I have to quit it. I felt like wanting to punch myself at that time for leaving you, but the past is past. I left for Malaysia right after that. That's why I haven't heard about Miwako (He glanced apologetically at her when he mentioned this). I spent a long time in Malaysia, and now I'm running both Seiso and my father's company."

Without warning, he grabbed her hand without even looking at her, shocking her and making her blush.

"I did try looking for you all these years." His tone was softer now. "I was happy that you came out as a successful singer and musician. I kept track of you using magazines and such. Meeting you, I couldn't bear to do that, afraid of what you might say. And so, the only thing I did was keeping track of you, Nami, Tsuchiura's wife is handy in this. It's a good thing I have an ex-student who's a reporter. And the help I got from Hiroto and your cousin, Tsukimori with, his wife.."

He gripped her hand tighter now. Then he released it, got up from the bench and moved to stand in front of her.

"Actually, there's something that I always brought with me. It's something that I thought would never come true, but for now.." he smiled mysteriously before kneeling down in front of her.

Mizuiro gasped. Is he going to do what she thinks he's going to do?

He smiled at her.

"I can read you like an open book, and I know that you still love me. And so.." He opened his right palm, revealing a small midnight blue box. As he was opening the box, her hand flew to cover her mouth as she gasped. Tears already threatening to fall down her face.

_"Will you marry me, Mizuiro?"_

She didn't answer, and Akihiko grew more anxious at that. And then, she reached out for Akihiko's face, bringing it closer for a kiss.

_Yes._

The two stayed like that for a while, Akihiko's hands wound itself in her pink hair and hers on his cheeks. They only broke the kiss when a cough was heard. Both turned, and Mizuiro blushed as a coughing Kanazawa, a grinning Nami, a smiling Ryoutaro, a smirking Len (She vowed to smack him later with Kanazawa) and the already crying Kahoko came to view. Beside the lot was Mizuhiko and Michiko, smirking as well.

"Well, it's about time! You owe me one for this, Kira-riji. In return, I will have an exclusive interview about your wedding!" Nami stated with a smile. Akihiko slapped his forehead before mumbling a yes, making the brown haired woman clap her hands together in a glee.

Ryoutarou shook his head at his wife's antics before dragging her to congratulate Akihiko and Mizuiro. The others congratulate them as well, and both Kanazawa and Len got smacked by Mizuiro for doing things without telling her.

Two pair of arms suddenly wrapped around them, the couple looked down and saw Mizuhiko and Mizuiro, smiling happily while whispering "Mama, Papa," over and over again. Akihiko suddenly kneeled, bringing her with him and wrapped his arms around her and the twins. Smiling gently, she wrapped her arms around her little family.

At that time she remembered Miwako's last words to her.

_"I love you Koi. Be happy."_

She is now.

**_Battery: 100% full_**

**-Fully Charged-**

* * *

><p><em>Miss Fika's notes:<em>

My username here might be unrecognizable here. I am MissFika or otherwise known as MissF. I write for LCDO for quite some time but I didn't publish in FFnet. The rest of my stories are uploaded in my FB. Nice to meet you, readers.

Wahh.. finally I finished this. It feels like I've been working on this for a long time. In this story, I'd like to explain the things that I have changed;

1) Mizuiro is an OC character that appears in most of my stories. She is often paired with Akihiko Kira and is the same aged as this story, she is either 32 or 33 years old.

2) Kanazawa is two years older than Akihiko, but I had to change it in this story. He's the same age as Akihiko here, and both are childhood friends.

3) The age gap between the characters are also changed. Akihiko is about 17 years older than most of the cast of La Corda D'oro. But in this story, I changed him to be about 8 years older only.

4) Mizuhiko, Michiko, Fika and Miwako are both OCs.

5) Wasurenagusa is a flower that means is the flower Mizuiro placed on Miwako's tombstone.

6) Akihiko's personality might seems OOC a bit since I have little clue of his personality. Please bear with it though. I've done my best.

Last but the most important fact of all, I do not own La Corda D'oro or MTV Video Music Awards Japan or make any profits from this story. The only thing I own here are the plot, the twins, Mizuiro and Fika.

Thank you very much for reading this story. And please review.

P/S:Longest author note. -laughs-


End file.
